Sakura Shippuden
by Kawaiimonstercat666
Summary: My journey to becoming the 6th hokage. NO FLAMING PLS OR U JUST HATE ANIME!1!
1. Chapter 1

-  
AN: Konnichiwa!1! dis is mah first stlri on dis websiteee, dis has veen proofred by muh bff so dere is nu speeling errars n imporap grammer. PLS DUNOT FLAEM DIS STORI OK?! CUZ U R AN HATA AND HATA GOTA HATE -  
Hello, my name is Sakura Omanko, or Omanko Sakura in my native region. I was named after the famous cherry blossoms where I was born under one. I have pink hare and pink eyes(because I am part daemon). I wear a kemano stye shirt that is dark pink and a saesh thats lgiht pink. I wear dark brown ninja pants and I wear kuro sandals (kuro means black in korean!). I tie my hair in a ponytail with a black ponytail (becauxe you cant see a pink ponytail on ;ink hair DUH)  
and wear ivory foundation. I wear lipgloss that smells like strawburry and no eyeshaow because it hurts my eyes. I do wear mascara though! I have kawaaii white cat eaarings that I wear 24/7 in the shower, mall,school and bed because they are so cute! They wear a gift from Kami-sama!  
I sometimes wear my hair in pigtails or let it flow in the air but i'm allergic to air so I carry an inhaler with me (I can breathe without air ok? I am part semen like I said). I wear strawberry sented perfume in a usagi(means cat in korean) shaped container. I have a best friend named Unko Chinpo or Chinpo Unko (her real name is Rin Nohara butt she hated that name!)  
in our hometown.( BECAUSEWE LIV IN ASIA OK!?) Her spirite animal is a black monkey( I AM NOT RACIST OK!?) an her parents wear ninjas from the water vvillage but they wear kill so she was an orphan growing up! They wear killed by the nien tail fox,  
along with the 4th hokege by the way. She and me worship satan on saturday but not sunday because then we go to church to paise jesus our lord and savior. She is also jewish so she doesn't believe in jesus and her uncle died in the halocaust so please dont joke that it didn;t happen you racist bigots. She is also pan.  
I live in the leaf village with Unko, my ojisan(means older brother in korean), Garuto (my handsome boyfirned),  
Kakashi some emo boy in my class and Obitio (he has a cursh on me because I am the most beautiful shojo in the villge but I am not!).  
My sensei Minato is also pretty cute despite being a paedo(he touched unko sevra; times in the girls room but ai saw them one time and made me promis not 2 tell or else!) and married. I was born on June 20, making my zodiac kancer and my main attack the crab. It makes my enemies very itchy in their no-no zone. My friend Unko was born on november 15 an her zodiac is scorpio!  
Arigatou goazimasu(means goodbye in korean) and thanks for reading the first part of my story!

AN: Chapta 2 coming out of teh closet 2day!  
\- 


	2. Chapter 2

-  
AN: liek ai prmosied! chapat two is proofed by muh BFF!

Hello, my name is Sakura Omanko, or Omanko Sakura in my native region. I was named after the famous ninja in our village named Sakura. I have pink bear and pink skies(because like I said i'm part demun!)  
Today in class I wore my floral dark pink kimuno shirt with a white sesh because the floral pattern was white to match! I wore white ninja pants and my white sandals because it was very hat today. My hear was in a ponytail so I won't get sweaty! I put on my favorite lipgloss and foundation on top, and wore mancara on my eyes. I have my sugoi cat earring from kame on as well. For breakfast I ate raw egg on rice and tea made of blood from my enonymies.  
Then as I was drinking some baka gaijin bomed into me and made me spilled the tea!  
The floral shirt made by my dead older brother was soaking pet and I turned around."OY GOY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN YA DUMB BAKA GAIJIN?!" Then my eyes met his, a sexy blue eye it was. "My bad, I didn't see you kawaii shojo!" I forgave him and let him eat with me because in korea you can't be rood. "What is your name oh handsome one?"  
I said as I bite into the inu meat."My name is Kakashi, I cute myself to sleep because my father is kill" He then lift up his right eye and ZOMG! There was a sharingan in his eye! Then my firend Unko came in, but had a hard time finding the table because she is blind."Shalom" she said as she sat down on the table. We talked for 10 years tehn Kakashi mentioned the final test bfore getting assigned to groups. I invited Kakashi to worship satan with us in the bathroom but he declined saying he is a shito.  
While me and Unko worshipped satin, jesus came into our minds but not Unko cause she is jewish."I am cumming soon" and jsut like that he was gone! I breathed in air and gasped while Unko asked me what is wrong. "I heard Jesus!"  
"But Sakura-chan-kun! Jesus isn't real but God is and you know what God say about juses! Now let me finsih readding stanic bubble." I paused and went outside and bumped into the 5th Hokega's Grandson."Hey! I'll tell my grandfather! Do you know who I am?!" he screamed because I was being rud. So I sticked both my middle fiongers and put them on my forehead and walked backwards into class.  
The teacher, who looks like kyary pamyu pamyu( a south korean kpop artist!) and I sat down next to this little kid.  
His name is kuro and had kuro skin, he said he is a hybrid breed of uman and monkey(NOT RACIST!1!) and said his name was Okama Beruck or Beruck Okama. We chat for a bit when"Sakura, you are the most beautiful ninja in the entire village!  
I want to have mocha babies with you!" I slapped him and yelled "OY GOY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN YA DUMB BAKA GAIJIN?!"I rained down the hall crying because he was triggering me and I cried in the closet and wouldn't come out for almost a day. Then the son was cuming down and I came out, I wrote onn my teachers bored because she is a fucking peach. I was walking home until a dark man came and kidnapped me!

AN: Chapta 3 comin suun!  
\- 


End file.
